The Trigger Movie
The Trigger Movie '''is a comedy film to be released on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Trigger belongs to the rural Drigger family, who have been stricken with poverty for years. They kick him out at the age of 34, where he moves to a scrapyard with his brother, Zekit. They soon meet others around the junkyard and decide to try and save the world. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * After being abducted by a flying saucer, Jedi finds himself naked with a cow, implied he had raped it. * A chamber with somebody defecating in it is smashed (he is depicted naked). * Many references to STDs. Violence & Gore * A skyscraper is hit by a heavy iron ball on a crane, however, this does nothing, and the ball simply splits in half. A million kegs full of bombs are used, but nothing happens, either. Cipher, while conversing, loudly farts, which causes some rather major damage to the building. The demolition men hire us to help demolish the tower, and we cause all sorts of damage, such as screaming and farting to smash it and using blunt weaponry to shatter the pillars. Eventually the skyscraper falls to the ground, reduced to ruin. * Brendan, Miles, GameTime, and Jason trash a hostel, prompting the supposed owner to summon a Tyrannosaurus Rex Guard to chase after them, shattering a chamber somebody is defecating in (the user is impaled through the head by some debris. They then get away on a getaway vehicle Luke is driving. They are then chased by pterodactyls and other dinosaur creatures. Eventually, electricity knocks down a tree and saves our heroes from death. * While at a medieval fortress, monsters attack, using blades, pole arms, darts, and catapults. We fights back using clay mores, and kill all of the creatures. A giant troll also eats the head of one of the smaller ones (off screen), after getting tired of chasing a turkey leg held over his head by a bullwhip. * Stomping Bob decapitates Monekyspider. No wound detail or blood is shown, as Monekyspider survives and simply grows his legs back out of his head. * Spiderowman's spiders are crushed by Stomping Bob (blue intestines are depicted). Spiderowman slowly explodes into arachnids as the spiders are killed, before finally exploding into even more spiders. * Ghosts explode people's heads for the brains (we see the blood splatter). * Trigger, in a drunken fistfight with a squad full of monkeys, throws a bottle at Battle Butt; he falls over and bleeds. Profanity * 81 uses of the expletive "f**k". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Some substance use; sleeping pills are taken, with the effects of vision distortion and hallucination included. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The octopus attack on the pirate ship is rather horrifying, with lots of deaths depicted. * The haunted house scene is likely to terrify viewers, as the visitors' heads are exploded, coupled with the ghosts' already frightening appearance. Rated R for language, vulgar humor, and brief terror. Soundtrack * Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap) by AC/DC * Gucci Gang by Lil' Pump * Gonorrhea (Original Song) * Pootis Spencer Here Category:Movies Category:The Trigger Movie Category:R Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2018 Category:User-Based Movies Category:Comedy